¡Odio Halloween! ¿O no?
by belly-03
Summary: HHC. Bella odia el Halloween, pero Edward, su mejor amigo le mostrara que no es tan malo como ella piensa ¿como lo hara?


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo me adjudico la trama =)**

**"HAPPY HALLOWEEN CONTEST "**

**TITULO: ¡**_Odio Halloween! ¿O no?_

**PENNAME: **_belly-03_

**SUMMARY: **_Bella odia el Halloween, pero Edward, su mejor amigo le mostrara que no es tan malo como ella piensa ¿como lo hara?_

**PAREJA A TRABAJAR: **_Edward X Bella_

**NUMERO DE PALABRAS: **4,626

* * *

><p><em>Mi nombre es Isabella Swan tengo 18 años y acabo de terminar la preparatoria. Este año; con algo de buena suerte entraré a la universidad en la carrera de medicina, ese ha sido mi sueño desde que mi abuela murió, bueno pero no es momento de recordar cosas tristes; en la historia que les voy a contar si hay algunos momentos amargos, pero todos y cada uno de ellos me han dejado una valiosa enseñanza.<em>

_Hace aproximadamente dos años conocí a un simpático chico llamado Edward Cullen. Jamás voy a olvidar la manera en que nos conocimos y lo digo porque nadie pensaría que después de esa ridícula presentación, tan sólo dos años después seríamos los mejores amigos, bueno al menos eso era lo que yo quería creer._

_Cuando lo conocí no cruzamos más que unas cuantas oraciones, y me di cuenta de que me hablo única y exclusivamente como pretexto porque no quería que su profesor se diera cuenta de que no había entrado a clase; no voy a negar que me sentí un poquito desilusionada ya que por ese entonces mi amiga Jessica se la pasaba horas con su nuevo novio Mike por lo tanto y gracias a mi poca experiencia en sociabilizar con la gente casi la mayoría del tiempo me la pasaba sola leyendo un libro. Después de ese día, lo buscaba por todo el instituto ya que él era más grande que yo y nunca antes lo había visto merodear por el campus hasta ese día._

_Después de varios fallidos intentos lo encontré un día que me había quedado hasta tarde y se ofreció para acompañarme hasta mi casa, que por lo que me dijo quedaba relativamente cerca de la suya; por lo que se despidió de sus amigos y nos encaminamos hacia la salida, en el camino nos dedicamos a hablar de cosas triviales tan sólo para conocernos un poco más, cuando nos fuimos a dar cuenta ya habíamos llegado hasta la esquina en donde se encontraba mi casa, pero eso no fue ningún impedimento para seguir charlando._

_Cuando nos fuimos a dar cuenta ya era bastante tarde y el dijo que se tenía que ir; aunque sabía que tenía razón y que yo también debía entrar porque mis padres deberían estar preocupados, no lo quería dejar ir, el pareció darse cuenta de la situación e hizo algo para arreglarlo._

-Te voy a dar mi correo electrónico y así podremos seguir conversando después.-

_Le facilite una hoja y una pluma para que lo hiciera, también apunto otra dirección de internet y finalmente nos despedimos._

_Este suceso estuvo repitiéndose constantemente, ya que "casualmente" al final de las clases yo siempre lo buscaba para que pudiéramos irnos juntos después, siempre lo hacía de buena gana y recuerdo que sólo unas cuantas veces su respuesta fue negativa ya que alegaba que tenía otra cosa que hacer aunque nunca le pregunte que era…_

_Pero me enteré y aunque lo quise evitar me sorprendió de una manera que no creí que pudiera sorprenderme y es que la razón por la que a veces no podía ir con migo era porque se quedaba con otra persona…. Con su novia. Cuando me enteré de este suceso decidí que no debía importarme yo conocía a la chica y sabía que no era tan mala, no es como si fuera mi amiga o una babosada como esas, pero digamos que unas cuantas veces habíamos hablado; su nombre era Tanya Denali._

_En más de una ocasión me dijeron que no era tan buena persona como se hacía notar de hecho y por algunos comentarios que llegaban a mis oídos era toda una zorra, claro que para Edward era doña perfección y nunca se dio cuenta de aquello por supuesto que jamás le insinué nada, esperaba que en un futuro no muy lejano el sólo se diera cuenta de la clase de idiota que tenía al lado, ese día yo estaría ahí para apoyarlo._

_Como temí, ese día no tardo para nada en llegar Edward había estado extraño toda la semana, casi no quería hablar y ya nunca estaba con Tanya cuando antes era su sombra, así que un día decidí investigar que sucedía le pregunté directamente y me respondió que no era nada, simplemente estaba cansado y los exámenes lo tenían demasiado estresado, obviamente no le creí y Angela otra buena amiga me dijo que la razón por la que mi amigo estaba así era por la perra de Tanya ya que le lo había engañado con Tyler ¡Tyler, por Dios! Sin contar las razones obvias, tenías que estar demasiado desesperada para engañar a Edward, él tan atento, romántico y caballeroso, además de guapo, por supuesto era increíble lo que esa mujer había hecho._

-Edward ¿Qué pasa?, sabes que sea lo que sea puedes confiar en mí.- _Dije un día que lo encontré en el prado del campus pensativo._

-No me duele el hecho de haber terminado con ella, tal vez fue la primera chica a la que amé de verdad.- Eso me dolió aunque fuera su sufrimiento, no podía evitarlo, estaba enamorada de él. –Lo que me da rabia es que haya sido con él ¿Por qué precisamente con él?-

-¿Me estás diciendo que todo esto es una cuestión de orgullo?- _Inquirí algo enojada, ya que en verdad me preocupaba lo que estaba pasando, pero jamás pensé que sólo fuese cuestión de competencia._

-No, no del todo, ya te lo dije yo de verdad llegué a quererla y me dolió que lo hiciera, le he estado dando vueltas a las cosas y no entiendo porque lo hizo ¿Qué tiene el que no tengo yo?-

-¿No crees que estás exagerando un poquito?, digo las mujeres somos las que regularmente nos preguntamos qué debemos hacer para agradarle a un muchacho, tú no tienes nada de malo; la zorra es la que no se dio cuenta de lo que dejaba ir.-

-¿Con que zorra eh?- _Dijo curioso por haber usado esa palabras, ¡demonios!, se me salió, pero eso es lo que ella era._

-Sí eso es lo que es, no me mires como si no lo supieras. Además no tienes nada de qué preocuparte se que encontraras a alguien que de verdad te quiera y muchas veces esa persona está en frente de tus narices.- _Dije esperando que no entendiera mi "indirecta" lo que menos deseaba era perder su amistad._

-Tal vez tengas razón Bells, aunque honestamente ahora no quiero saberlo.-

-Bueno, eso lo entiendo.- _Dije como quien no quiere la cosa, cada vez que decía cosas como esas, aunque él no lo supiera mi corazón recibía una puñalada la verdad no sabía cuánto más soportaría antes de que se rompiera por completo._

_-_Y dime, estamos muy cercanos a día de muertos ¿Qué haremos este año?-

-Yo no tengo nada que hacer, no me disfrazare de algo ridículo así que no empieces por favor.-

-Vamos Bella, no seas aguafiestas.-

-Nunca me ha gustado lo sabes, así que a menos que haya algo que mejore en demasía mi vida no me verás cambiar mi opinión respecto al día de Hallowen.-

-¡Rayos!, yo ya tenía la idea del disfraz perfecto para ti.-

"_ok eso no me lo esperaba, ¿Edward imaginándome disfrazada en hallowen? No, no, no Bella, para no es algo del otro mundo, tal vez sólo está jugando un poco, lo único que tienes que hacer es respirar y decirle que no importa que diga, tú no irás y punto._

-Edward nada de lo que me digas, me hará cambiar de opinión odio ese día y punto.-

-Si le das la oportunidad te podrías llevar una sorpresa muy agradable.-

-A menos que planes algo no haré nada ¿Está claro?- _Dije de nuevo rindiéndome ¿De qué servía luchar si de todos modos el siempre ganaba._

_-_Bien Bella, pues prepárate porque este será un Hallowen que nunca olvidaras.-

_Las palabras de mi mejor amigo, no paraban de dar vueltas en mi cabeza, ¿Qué habrá querido decir con "este será un Hallowen que nunca olvidarás?" Además estábamos a 29 de octubre y yo ¡aún no sabía cuál iba a ser mi maldito disfraz!, Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que el sonido del teléfono me sobresaltó._

_-_¿Hola?- _Pregunté con voz algo asustada, "¡Vamos Isabella! No es ningún desconocido._

**-¡Belly-Bells!**- _Dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea, que reconocí como la de Edward._

-Valla, hasta que por fin se algo de ti.-

**-Sí, bueno es que había estado algo ocupado con algunos asuntos**.- _ eso me dolió un poco; claramente se podía distinguir el tono sugerente de la última frase, tal vez me llamaba para cancelar la cita que teníamos para el día del baile ya que había regresado con Tanya y ahora iría con ella. _–**Bella, ¿Estás ahí?- **

-¿Eh?, ¡Ah! Sí , claro ¿Qué decías?- _Dije de manera atropellada "Estúpida! Reacciona antes de que cometas alguna otra tontería._

**-Aún no decía nada, es sólo que te quedaste callada.-**

-Lo siento, supongo que ando un poco distraída.-

-**Ya lo noté, ¿Sucede algo?-**

-No, no para nada ¿para qué llamabas?- _Pregunté en un intento vano por desviar el tema._

-**Bueno, por alguna extraña razón y no digo que esto forme parte de un plan o algo parecido. **_Inquirió en tono sarcástico_**. -No te has aparecido en mi campo de visión en toda esta semana.-**

-Lo sé y lo siento, es sólo que he estado bastante ocupada.- _"Si como no Bella, muy ocupada tratando de evitar encontrarte con él a toda costa" estúpida conciencia, cállate.-_

_-_**No importa, lo que quiero saber es si me puedo pasar por tú casa como en media hora.-**

-Claro, claro aquí estaré.-

-**estupendo, te veo en un rato bye**.-

_Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a contestarle, ya había colgado y para mí esa llamada era de lo más extraña, cuando me fui a dar cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba por suceder, me levante como tapón de sidra del sillón y comencé a ordenar un poco mi apartamento, me vi en el espejo y noté que no sólo el apartamento estaba hecho un desastre así que sólo me recogí e cabello en una coleta alta y justo en ese momento el timbre sonó.-_

-¡Pasa, está abierto!- _Grité desde mi habitación, de sobra sabía que era Edward._

-Ya llegué Bella, más vale que salgas si no quieres que entre por ti.-

_Como sabía que cumpliría su amenaza, yo ya estaba bajando las escaleras._

_-_No es necesario que andes gritando, te escucho perfectamente.-

-Bueno, entonces ven acá que traigo tú disfraz.-

_¡DIOS! ¿Acaso dijo lo que creo que dijo?, ¿No venía a decirme que las cosas con su novia se habían solucionado y que ya no necesitaba de mi compañía para la noche de Hallowen?, si debía ser totalmente honesta, no tenía idea de que podría contener esa caja que Edward tenía a su lado, pero tampoco quería saberlo, me aterraba la sola idea de enterarme._

_-_Edward, aún no sé si esto es buena idea, tú acabas de terminar tú relación con Tanya, no es correcto.-

-Sí lo es porque estaba equivocado.- _Dijo de forma seca._

-¿Cómo que equivocado?, ¿A qué te refieres?- _Le pregunté, estaba demasiado confundida por esa confesión de parte suya._

-A su debido tiempo lo sabrás, sólo quiero decirte que si crees que voy a utilizarte para darle celos a Tanya y luego regresar con ella… eso es exactamente lo que no planeo hacer.-

_¿Acaso este hombre es lector de mentes? Quería creerle, juro que sí, pero cuando el hablo conmigo, respecto a cómo se sentía por lo que había sucedido con Tanya sentía que todo era verdad, que realmente lo que iba a extrañar era el sentimiento que tenía hacia ella, aunque claro estaba que también iba a extrañar los calentones de cama que le daba Tanya-zorra-Denaly._

-Voy a confiar en ti, pero si haces algo estúpido como abandonarme a la mitad de la fiesta para irte con alguna… -_Me detuve antes de decir la palabra y Edward (como era de esperarse) se echo a reír.-_Si te vas con alguna otra mujerzuela te juro que no me vuelves a ver en toda tú vida, ¿Entendido Cullen?-

-Confía en mí sólo esta vez Bella, no te defraudaré.-

_Sus ojos, sus verdes esmeraldas se trabaron con mis ojos y ahí, justo en el fondo de sus ojos pude ver la verdad de sus palabras, no esperaba algo así, entonces hice lo que mi corazón decía, lo arriesgué todo por él._

-Bien Edward, dame la maldita caja antes de que me arrepienta.-

-Muy bien, quiero decirte que no sé que allá adentro, la que compro el disfraz fue mi hermana, así que no debes preocuparte porque sea un pervertido que te vaya a disfrazar de conejita playboy, como sé que no te gusta usar zapatos incómodos, dejo el calzado a tú elección, se que escogerás lo mejor. Pasaré por ti el viernes a las ocho en punto y te daré la mejor sorpresa de tú vida.-

"_La mejor cosa que podrías regalarme es tú amor y tú corazón pero esos son de alguien más" pensé para mis adentros._

-Está bien, estoy de acuerdo.-

-Bien, entonces por el momento me iré, nos vemos el viernes Bella, estaré aquí puntualmente.-

_No lo pensó más y se fue, dejándome con aquella caja blanca en las manos, que picaban por la curiosidad que me daba abrirla. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrí la caja y comencé a sacar los pedazos de Tela que había dentro de ella, porque eran eso, pedazos de tela._

_Cuando por fin terminé de sacarlo todo lo extendí en el sofá, al principio no tenía idea de lo que tenía en las manos pero todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron cuando saque la última pieza, una ¡Cofia! No me jodan, quien quiera que fuese la hermana de Edward si es que algún día la veía me aseguraría de asesinarla, ambos estudiábamos medicina y este disfraz, parecía sacado de uno de eso filmes porno o de una puta fantasía sexual, ni loca me lo pondría._

_Podría alegar que no me había quedado, o alguna cosa de esas, pero en ese momento recordé la cara de Edward y lo entusiasmado que se veía por que fuera a ese lugar con él así que sin más que pensar me probé los pedazos de tela y sorprendentemente no me quedaban tan mal, si me ponía un abrigo lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la fiesta no estaría tan mal._

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente, muy temprano salí a buscar el abrigo y los zapatos, era obvio que no podría ponerme zapatos de piso con eso, por lo que traté de buscar unos zapatos altos que no fueran tan incómodos, nunca creí que fuese a ser tan difícil y cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencida pasaba por una zapatería de Dolce &amp; Gabana encontré los zapatos perfectos, eran altos, sí pero tenían el tacón grueso y eran perfectos así que inmediatamente los compre, el abrigo lo encontré rápidamente así que una vez finalizadas mis compras me fui a mi departamento, Edward ya no me volvió a llamar ni yo a él; ¿a quien quería engañar?, estaba muerta de miedo no sabía si a él le iba a gustar como me veía, yo no tenía las curvas de Tanya mi cuerpo era delgado, sólo esperaba no decepcionarlo demasiado.<em>

_Demasiado rápido para mi gusto, llego el día del dicho so evento. Como a eso de las seis de la tarde comencé a arreglarme, me puse maquillaje (cosa rara en mi) y me enfunde en aquel traje; me puse los zapatos y la cofia completando con el estetoscopio, puntualmente mi timbre sonó y yo apenas me coloque al abrigo rojo, baje corriendo y abrí la puerta, cuando lo hice, juro que casi me voy hacía atrás; frente a mí estaba un Edward vestido con una chaqueta de cuero, con una camiseta blanca abajo y unos pantalones súper ajustados, ¡Carajo que se veía sexy!_

_-_Ya sabes Swan, también puedes tocar, todo es para ti.-

_Por alguna razón eso último me sonó con doble intención, pero decidí pasar por alto el comentario._

-Cállate, aún puedo arrepentirme.-

-No, no lo creo Bella, no creo posible que gastes tanta belleza quedándote en tú apartamento en vez de acompañarme.-

_¡wow! ¿Quién eres y que me hiciste a mí Edward?, esta persona se estaba comportando de una manera extrañamente amable._

-Y dime Bella… Después de que tú prácticamente me devoraste con la mirada ¿No me dejarás ver tú disfraz?- _¡Demonios! Tierra, este es el momento justo en que tú tienes que abrirte para que yo me largue de aquí, se había dado cuenta de cómo lo mire "¿y cómo no Isabella si lo único que faltaba era que babearas por él?, ¡oh! Me olvidaba, eso también lo haces ya" ¡Estúpida conciencia! Y ahora aparte de todo tendría que quedar semi-desnuda frente a él._

_Sin pensar en nada más porque si no era seguro que me arrepentiría, desate el nudo del abrigo y este callo por mis hombros, cuando me atreví a levantar la mirada, los ojos de Edward me recorrían de arriba abajo, pero no de forma pervertida si no con una admiración que rallaba en la adoración._

-Se que no está perfecto pero, hice lo mejor que pude.- _Dije mientras observaba el estetoscopio de plástico que venía con el traje como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo._

-¿Estás loca mujer? Estas mejor de lo que me imagine, no me lo tomes a mal por favor, pero es que te ves muy bien Bella, que digo bien, estas preciosa.-

-G-gracias.- _Dije sonrojándome un poco. _–Ahora vámonos si no se hará tarde.-

_Ya en el coche, nadie dijo nada, pero por dentro yo estaba emocionada sabía que a Edward le había gustado la forma en que me arreglé y eso me hacía feliz, llegamos al salón en donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración, la canción de "Peligro" de Reik comenzaba a sonar, ¡amaba esa canción! Así que aventé mi abrigo y jale a Edward para que bailara conmigo._

**No logre tomar**

**Distancia critica**

**Me vuelvo a equivocar**

**La historia típica**

**Y en un irracional**

**Impulso eléctrico**

**Mi corazón corre en tu dirección**

**Me hace tanto mal**

**Tu humor errático**

**Te sigo sin pensar**

**En automático**

**Si doy un paso más**

**Ya no lograre volver**

**No sé cómo retroceder**

_Cuándo bailaba me olvidaba de todo, incluso de con quién bailaba sentía que era el único momento en que podía ser yo misma, por lo que comencé a bailar muy pegada a Edward y de forma bastante sensual, me paré de puntas y comencé a cantar en su oído el coro de la música:_

**Vivo en peligro**

**Y otra vez corro por la línea de fuego**

**Me besas y caigo en tu juego**

**Peligro de caer**

**En tu voz estoy perdido**

**No escucho**

**A mi sexto sentido**

_Me puse de espaldas a él y continué mi danza, el me tomo por las caderas y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la canción, así estuvimos hasta que esta acabo, estaba algo acalorada por lo que quería una bebida, así que se la pedí._

-Muy bien, iré por algo de ponche, no te muevas de aquí, no quiero que te vallas con nadie más, no tardo.- _Me dijo en tono algo posesivo, de alguna forma este nuevo Edward me encantaba._

_Cuando me asome, pude percatarme el porqué de su advertencia y es que todos los ojos masculinos estaban posados en mí, fue entonces que recordé mi atuendo, pero no me avergoncé yo sólo tenía ojos para Edward y al parecer su mirada no podía apartarse de mí._

_Cuando regreso me entrego un vaso con ponche y algo de alcohol, la música estaba a todo lo que daba pero aún no llegaba el momento de que bailara de nuevo con él, así que espere un momento y para mi buena suerte la canción " S&M" de Riahanna comenzó a sonar y de nuevo la jale a la pista, el parecía un tanto sorprendido, pero no por eso la sonrisa de su cara se esfumo en algún momento, eso me infundió valor y comencé a bailar al ritmo de la canción, tan sólo dejándome llevar por el sensual ritmo._

**Cause I may be bad**

**But I'm perfectly good at it**

**Sex in the air**

**I don't care**

**I love the smell of it**

**Sticks and stones**

**May break my bones**

**But chains and whips**

**Excite me**

**Na na na na**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**Come on I like it Like it**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**Come on I like it Like it**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**Come on I like it Like it**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**I like it**

**Like it**

_Debo decir que el ambiente comenzó a sentirse cada vez más extraño mi temperatura corporal iba en aumento, por lo que en cuanto termino la canción me separe de Edward y me fui a sentar, pero no me dieron tegua alguna, ya que en el preciso instante en que me senté una luz me ilumino, lo que quería decir que debía subir al escenario y bailar con… Rosalie y Alice, ¡Madre santa! Ellas eran las chicas mas guapas de todo el colegio y también estaban disfrazadas de enfermeras, el alcohol ya hacía de las suyas en mi sistema por lo que subí sin pensarlo dos veces y la canción que sonó fue la de "Lady Marmalade" de Christina Aguilera, buena canción también._

**Where's all mah soul sistas****  
><strong>**Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas****  
><strong>

_Después del Intro fue mi turno primero y como lo disfrute, aunque no tenía micrófono canté a todo pulmón_

**Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista****  
><strong>**Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista**

**He met marmalade down in old moulin rouge****  
><strong>**Struttin' her stuff on the street****  
><strong>**She said, "hello, hey jo, you wanna give it a go?" oh! uh huh****  
><strong>

_Después todas bailamos juntas, me la estaba pasando en grande; el coro fue de lo más sensual, era como si hubiésemos practicado la coreografía completa._

**Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya dada (hey hey hey)****  
><strong>**Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya here (here)****  
><strong>**Mocha chocalata ya ya (oh yea)****  
><strong>**Creole lady marmalade**

**What what, what what****  
><strong>**Mya:****  
><strong>**Ooh oh**

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir****  
><strong>**Voulez vous coucher avec moi****  
><strong>** yeah yeah yeah yeah****  
><strong>

_Esta vez fue el turno de Rosalie Hale, y demonios que esa mujer sabía cómo moverse, lo que recibió fueron aplausos y silbidos por todos lados._

**He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up****  
><strong>**Boy drank all that magnolia wine****  
><strong>**All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens****  
><strong>**Yeah**

**Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya dada (hey hey hey)****  
><strong>**Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya here (here)****  
><strong>**Mocha chocalata ya ya (oh yea)****  
><strong>**Creole lady marmalade**

**What what, what what****  
><strong>**Mya:****  
><strong>**Ooh oh**

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir****  
><strong>**Voulez vous coucher avec moi****  
><strong>** yeah yeah yeah yeah****  
><strong>

_Cuando el coro volvió a terminar fue turno de Alice para dejar a todos con la boca abierta y valla que lo hizo, había que reconocer que las tres nos movíamos estupendamente._

**Hey hey hey!****  
><strong>**Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth****  
><strong>**Color of cafe au lait alright****  
><strong>**Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,****  
><strong>**More-more-more**

**Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)****  
><strong>**Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)****  
><strong>**Mocha choca lata ya ya (yea)****  
><strong>**Creole lady marmalade**

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)****  
><strong>**Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)****  
><strong>**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)****  
><strong>**Voulez vous coucher avec moi (c'mon! uh)**

**Christina...(oh leaeaa oh)****  
><strong>**(lady marmalade)****  
><strong>**.(hey hey! uh uh uh uh...)(oh oh oooo)****  
><strong>**Rot wailer baby...(baby)****  
><strong>**Moulin rouge... (0h)****  
><strong>**Misdemeanor here...**

**Creole lady marmalade yes-ah...**

_Las tres terminamos con un brazo al aire y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar yo baje del escenario y lo que nunca me espere fue el recibimiento por parte de Edward que obtuve, ya que eso solo pasaba en mis sueños, lo primero que hizo cuando baje de la tarima fue juntar sus labios con los míos, el tiempo se detuvo completamente para mí de lo único que era consiente era de la música de fondo que se escuchaba, la reconocía porque era la canción perfecta para este momento, sería una canción que, aun que ahora todo acabará no olvidaría, por el simple hecho de que había dejado huella en mí, cuando nos separamos por la falta de oxígeno nuestras miradas siguieron conectadas, el tomo gentilmente mi rostro entre sus manos y deposito un beso en mis labios y, aunque fue muy corto fue el beso más dulce que alguien me había dado, porque era un beso cargado de sentimientos, un beso reflejo de lo que yo sentía._

-Sé que no soy perfecto, cada día trato de enmendar mis errores, sólo para que te des cuenta de que todo es por ti, de que si aún estoy vivo o lo que sea que haga es porque una mirada tuya basta para alegrar mi día.-

_Yo estaba muda de la impresión, esperaba que si era un sueño no se acabara._

-Esta es la sorpresa, no es el mejor lugar, ni el mejor día porque sé que lo odias, pero quería decírtelo frente a todos, para que no te quepa duda de que lo que digo es verdad; Te Amo Bella, tarde me di cuenta de que siempre lo he hecho.-

**Amo toda tu figura**

**modelo de lo increíble**

**bellaza y virtud en una**

**tu soltura perdona**

**no dejas morir a nadie**

**y vas sembrándonos ilusiones**

**tu no sabes lo que causas**

**creo que aún no te has dado cuenta**

**haces que la gente agradezca**

**tu existencia**

_A estas alturas las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, el gentilmente enjugó cada una de ellas y me tomo entre sus brazos al compas de la música, susurrando palabras de amor._

-¿Estoy soñando verdad?- _Le pregunte en cuanto encontré mi voz._

-No Bella, no estás soñando todo lo que te digo es verdad.-

-Pero tú dijiste que a la única persona a la que habías amado de verdad era a Tanya.-

-Es por eso que necesitaba aclararte que había estado equivocado, no podía amarla a ella cuando me la pasaba pensando en ti todo la vida, no podía sacarte de mi mente, siempre estabas conmigo y siento no haberme dado cuenta antes; Te amo y me equivoqué debí decírtelo antes.-

**Más que a un nuevo mundo, más que a un día perfecto**

**Más que a un suave vino, más que a un largo sueño**

**Más que a la balada de un niño cantando**

**Más que a mi música, más que a mis años**

**Más que a mis tristezas, más que a mis quehaceres**

**Más que a mis impulsos, más que a mis placeres**

**Más que a nuestro juego preferido**

**Más aun que esto te amo**

**Amo toda tu persona**

**Parábola de la vida**

**poderosa cenicienta**

**tu destreza para amarnos**

**no olvidas dolor de nadie**

**y te desvives por alegrarnos**

**no has notado lo que eres**

**y me aferro a que lo notes**

**haces que las rosas se peleen por ser tu broche**

-Y-yo…-

-Tú no tienes que decir nada, no importa si no sientes lo mismo pero quiero que sepas que no me daré por vencido, siempre estaré esperando.-

-No tienes porque esperar.-

-Bella, yo no mando en el corazón, porque mi corazón está contigo.-

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que no tienes que esperar porque yo también te amo.-

_No me dio oportunidad de decir nada más porque estampo sus labios con los míos de nuevo definitivamente este había sido el mejor Hallowen de todos, supongo que ya no tendría porque odiarlo…_

__**¿FIN?**__

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias a Suiza-love por sus consejos, sobre todo en cuanto a mis faltas de ortografía xD<em>

_Las canciones y los trajes de Bella y Edward estan en mi perfil._


End file.
